Void of Relapse
by WaddleDeeAnarchy
Summary: Sceptile, Dusknoir, and the gang have successfully rebuilt the new future. But what will happen when a new force threatens to destroy it...?
1. Realization

Hello again, Fanfiction writers and Youtubers who followed the link in my video! This is yet another story of mine, except I intend to FINISH this one, unlike the Galacta Knight Chronicles. (I'll get to it, I promise!) However, this means Angry Bob will have to sit around for a while. :( But I promise you, this story will make up for Galacta, Bob, and my sprite series. (Sorry again!) But enough with the intro.

Also, Imma gonna dedicate each chapter of this to a specific writer/youtuber I admire, or are close friends with. So, to kick things off, I would like to dedicate this first chapter to Kracko64, the one and only reason I'm on this website. I was randomly searching the Internet one day, (when I was supposed to be doing homework XP) mostly looking for stuff to do with Waddle Dees. Then, I found this one result on Google: Star Warrior Chronicles 1: The Stars of the Fountain of Dreams. Intrigued, I clicked on it. It took me to , but more importantly, it took me to a truly engrossing story, one filled with battles, cunning, triumphs, failures, and breakings of the Fourth Wall. It got me hooked, and interested in doing something like that myself. Sadly, Kracko quit the story not long before I read it. I would really like to see it through to its end, especially as he left us at a bunch of cliffhangers, but, I can't. D'oh! Anyways, he's my inspiration for being on , and I wanted to thank him(though I doubt he's reading this. If you are, though, PLEASE COME BACK!).

Now, I think that's about enough talking, don't you? I thought so. Let's begin the story! It started on a crisp, clear morning…

CHAPTER ONE:

Realization

Sceptile drowsily rose from his straw bed, stretched his leafy limbs, gave a large yawn, and gazed at the blood-red sun outside the window. He had never taken it for granted since it started rising again, on that fateful, glorious day. As he did each morning, he took it in, basking in its radiance.

"I swear, you're addicted to the sun, Sceptile. Not a good thing to get hooked on. We can't take it away." Sceptile turned towards the doorway, only to see Dusknoir floating there, with his arms crossed and a twinkling in his eye.

"Let's hope we can't. C'mon, let's get to town." Dusknoir nodded, and the duo exited the hut together. Each of them was wrapped up in his own thoughts as they walked down the path. Sceptile was thinking about the recent events that had happened. For instance, that day when he had somehow evolved. He woke up one day, to his surprise and everyone else's, to find he was no longer Grovyle. He was Sceptile. Dialga had said it was most likely the work of the same being who had saved this world from disappearing. Also, the new Temporal Square that was being built. The Pokemon had all quickly banded together in order for the construction to be quick and efficient, and it was just that. They had also quickly voted Sceptile honorary Guildmaster, and the Guild building was to be dedicated to him. Dusknoir had been also declared the not-so-honorary Chief of Police, a job that was constantly keeping him and his Sableye officers busy. Dialga was busy repairing both the timestream and Temporal Tower, and Celebi was off to bring the good tidings to Jonas and Meowth. Sceptile grinned at the thought. Seeing that spunky Torchic and calm, collected Meowth again would be nothing short of magical. He was wrapped up in these thoughts and more, when he was suddenly thrown back several feet. He snapped his head up to the sight of Dusknoir softly chuckling.

"Just as always, too busy dreaming to remember. One would think you'd learn, after the three months this project has been underway."

"Three months is relative," the green lizard mumbled. "It took a while for time to return to its normal speed…"

"True, true…Ho there! Spiritomb!" Dusknoir shouted as he waved his large hand. This attracted the attention of what seemed to be a cracked rock, which came to levitate in front of the duo. Then, it rapidly sprouted a grotesque face, which was purple with green eyes, dotted with various neon orbs. It seemed to break out into a smile at the sight of them, but it was hard to tell.

"HeLlO aGaIn, YoU tWo. I tHoUgHt I fElT a…FaMiLiAr PrEsEnCe! I'd SaY hOw MaNy TiMeS It'S bEeN, bUt I'vE lOsT cOuNt!"

"I've already been hassled by Dusknoir. It won't happen again."

"JuSt LiKe YeStErDaY."

"I said I've been hassled enough. Could you lift the barrier, please?"

"No SeNsE oF hUmOr…FiNe." A light glowed within the poltergeist, and a small doorway appeared. The companions scurried through it, and it vanished. The two bade farewell to Spiritomb, and entered the town.

…

The place was bursting at the seams with development. Several kinds of Pokemon were going about their business all over town. Several were building various buildings, but a few had set up shops, seeing as trace amounts of the old currency had been found scattered throughout the land.

"Hey there, guys! Wanna get something? I know you have enough!" A Ludicolo called at the two.

"Sorry, Ludicolo, can't stop today. Important day, you know."

"I do! That's why I've halved prices!" Dusknoir sighed good-humoredly.

"You win. We'll take an Apple each."

"C'mon, Dusknoir. Get some Gummis. Today _is_ a special day!" Sceptile nudged Dusknoir. The ghost smiled.

"Nothing but a couple of marionettes, that's what you two are. Fine, two Purple Gummis, one Gold, and two Grass."

"Coming right up!" Ludicolo said eagerly, as he rummaged in his stock.

"Good thinking, to get those extras. I hope we didn't get enough, though." grinned Sceptile.

"Agreed. It will truly be a blessing if Celebi can bring Jonas and Meowth here." Just then, Ludicolo came back, the GUmmis they asked for in its arms.

"There you go! And no charge!"

"No, I insist." Sceptile was reaching for the money pocket in his Treasure Bag when Ludicolo waved him off.

"How can I charge the Guildmaster and Chief of Police on a day like this? No. Take the Gummis with my blessing, and give my regards to Dialga and Celebi."

"As always, your decency never fails to please. Thank you, Ludicolo."

-

"Anytime, boys. Anytime." Sceptile and Dusknoir wandered off, toward the middle of Temporal Square. They paused momentarily at each of the stands they saw. They waved at Magmortar, proprietor of the Link Shop. They stopped by Kangaskhan Storage, which was really run by a Rattata using a Kangaskhan Statue. And last but not least, they came to Nuzleaf Bank collect plenty of spending money. At last they arrived at Porygon's booth, which proclaimed:

**PORYGON'S EXPLORER TRAVEL: **

100P PER EXPLORER

Beside it was the list of discovered dungeons. Porygon looked up upon their coming and said, "Well well well. I assume you two want-"

"Wait! Chief Dusknoir!" Sceptile and Dusknoir turned to see a Sableye wearily scurrying toward them. When it reached its destination, it tiredly raised its hand in a salute, saying without breath, "Officer Sableye reporting for…duty…" Dusknoir chuckled good-naturedly.

"At ease, Sableye! We don't require such formality, you know that."

"Doesn't mean I…can't…" Sceptile grinned and turned back to Porygon.

"Looks like we have three to transport instead. I assume you know where we want to go."

"How could I not? It's been all over town! Here's hoping we get to finally meet these two you speak so highly of." As he was saying this, the digital shopkeeper put up his 'Away' sign. "Oh, and no charge." Sceptile rolled his eyes.

"We've already taken charity from Ludicolo. We don't need it from you." Porygon shook its plated head.

"It's not charity. It's recompense. You took me out of those Spacial Cliffs. It's just a thank you for that."

"Fine. We're ready when you are." Porygon nodded, and the familiar tingling sensation overtook the four as they disappeared in a flash of light.

…

The foursome rematerialized at the top of an incredibly tall tower. The brick was tan, with several small structures dotting the summit. There was also a small panel on the farthest end, containing six blue gears.

"WELCOME BACK TO TEMPORAL TOWER. ARE YOU LIKING THE REBUILDING PROCESS?" The foursome turned to see a giant dark blue dragon, covered with metal and sky-blue energy pulsing through its skin. Sceptile grinned at the giant.

"Looking good, Dialga. At least, it's better than the last time."

"VERY FUNNY. BUT LET US GET TO THE MAIN REASON WHY WE ARE GATHERED HERE TODAY."

"Agreed. Shall we begin, Master Dialga?" Dusknoir asked.

"INDEED." Suddenly, Dialga reared its head back, and gave a roar that seemed to split the very air around them. They could simultaneously feel time going slower and faster. A bright light flashed, and all was still. After removing their hands from their eyes, they saw a wavy blue tunnel had materialized, consistently maintaining an inconsistence. Dusknoir sighed euphorically.

"Ah, a Time Passage. Haven't seen one of those in a while." Sceptile smirked at Dusknoir.

"Not that long. Only 'three months ago', as you said."

"And as you said, 'time is relative'."

"C'mon, let's get quiet! They could be here any minute!" The Sableye had long since recovered its breath, and was pacing impatiently. They all nodded, and began to wait.

…

It had been (relatively) three hours since the vigil began. Sableye yawned lazily, and Porygon offered an Apple. Dialga stood in constant vigil, a few (relative) hours meaning nothing at all to it. Dusknoir was floating/pacing back and forth, its glove-like hands behind its back. Sceptile kept the watch with Dialga, a lifetime of subterfuge having taught him patience.

…

Suddenly, the portal began to quiver. All of those present quickly snapped to attention. A small pink dot materialized at the center, growing by the second. Sceptile dashed towards the entrance, yet being careful not to get sucked in.

"Celebi!" Sure enough, the pink form had taken on a distinctly fairy-ish look. It slowly grew larger and larger, until all of her shape was visible. She dove into Sceptile's arms, crying. At this, Sceptile frowned and began stroking Celebi's head gently.

"What's wrong, Celebi? Were you not able to bring them back? Maybe it was because of-"

"N-no." Celebi whimpered. Sceptile hugged her tightly, and Dusknoir asked, "What was it, then?" Celebi just cried harder.

"Please." Dusknoir entreated Celebi. The grass fairy wiped her eyes, and began explaining.

"W-when I got to the past, I a-asked for M-meowth. He was l-living in Sharpedo Bluf like you said, but-" At this tears started running anew. They all waited patiently for her to continue. Soon, she had cried it out, and continued.

"I found him, and h-h-he didn't remember me!" At this, all those present, including Dialga, took a shocked step back. Sceptile hastily asked, "Jonas! What about Jonas!" At this, Celebi started crying again. Sceptile began shaking Celebi and saying, "Jonas! What happened to Jonas!"

"I'm sorry, my dear Sceptile…"

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Celebi tried hard to hide her tears.

"I'm so very sorry…"

"Just tell me, Celebi!"

"He…he never existed!" At this, Sceptile fell to his knees and joined Celebi in crying, as Dusknoir placed his hands on their shoulders in consolement.

…

…

…

A bright eye gleamed in the depths of the cave.

_It is gone…But given time, it will recover. In the meantime, I must perform the task at hand._

He looked out the shadowy entrance, towards Temporal Square.

_There…there is where my destiny lies._

…

…

…

A bright eye gleamed in the depths of the cave.

_It is gone…But given time, it will recover. In the meantime, I must perform the task at hand._

He looked out the shadowy entrance, towards Temporal Square.

_There…there is where my destiny lies._

TO BE CONTINUED

Yay, ominousness! The next chapter is in the works! Feel to review both on here or/and the video! See ya next time!

DON'T FEAR THE REAPER!


	2. A Drink

_**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeello again! I return once more, after a long, long, long, long, long, long, long time, bringing with me the next chapter! YAY!**_

_**So, let's get on with the dedication. Youtubers, if you're sick of hearing people say stuff like this, I STRONGLY advise you to skip this paragraph. If you're not, then, read it. Simple as that. Now, after dedicating the last chapter to my Fanfiction inspiration, let's dedicate this one to my Youtube one: Aquablade11. (Told ya.) I know, I know, he's worshiped everywhere on Youtube, but he is seriously the only reason shadowbone66 come to be. A few years ago, I was over at a friend's house. He wanted to show me this cool video. It was AB's miniature tournament, the one with Bowie89 and Toxicat. Anyways, it caught my interest, but I quickly forgot about it, in favor of other things. However, I later remembered it. I rediscovered him around the time his second sprite series, the Belt of Infinity, was starting. So, I watched the first AC's, the Sun Sage Chronicles, and his first 20 PBR battles. It was then I became one of the many AB fans. I waited during the long time he could not wait to make vids, and during that time, shadowbone66 was born. I tell you, if you haven't watched it for some reason, go watch it. NOW. IT IS EPIC. VERY EPIC. SO EPIC WORDS CANNOT HOPE TO DESCRIBE IT. So, uh, yeah. AB's mah inspiration. Whoop de doo.(Note: This was written a hecka long time ago. Belt of Infinity is done, so watch it too.)**_

_**But enough sucking up. Let's get on to the real reason you're here-the story. So, the intro chapter was short, I know, but let's see what happens next…**_

_**NOTE: I typed the above part of the intro, as well as most of the chapter, over a year ago. Just letting ya know. I saw some nice reviews for this story, looked back, and thought, 'Why not finish it? It's a quality piece.' So without further ado...**_

Chapter Two:

A Drink

Sceptile stumbled into the local tavern, the _Zero Isle_. The haphazardly patched, wildly contrasting canvas shocked him for a second, like always. All the guests within looked up from their driftwood tables at the Guildmaster's arrival. Some nodded or grunted in recognition, and the others gave a cheer of welcoming. The lizard nodded and sat at a rickety barstool, next to a fellow leader in the reconstruction process, Charizard. However, he was informally known as Char. The bartender, Shuckle, pushed his wheeled barstool over to the two from the other side of the bar.

"Hey there, guys! What'll it be?"

"Persim Lite." Sceptile grunted, "And make it a strong one." Shuckle's eyebrows(?) rose in surprise, but he took in stride.

"And for you, Char?"

"Oren with a twist of Aguav, thanks."

"No problemo!" Shuckle deftly slid another drink he was holding in one of his tentacles to the talons of a Gabite waiting at the far end of the bar. The dragon left some money on the table, poured the drink into a homemade flask, and stumbled off. Shuckle counted the money on the counter, and gave a dark look in the Gabite's direction.

"Never tips, that one…Your drinks will be ready in a sec, boys!" Char glanced at Sceptile.

"So what you all down about? Your friends _are_ here, aren't they?" Sceptile merely grunted and put his head in his hands.

"C'mon man, what's wrong? I won't blab, I swear!" Sceptile sighed. He knew there was no use trying to hide it. If he didn't talk now, Char would just keep bugging him incessantly, eventually drawing the attention of the whole bar. Most notably, Primeape, the short fuse in town. And the last thing anyone needed was him getting ticked off again. Sceptile shuddered at the thought. It had set construction back weeks!

Sceptile turned his barstool towards his companion.

"Fine, fine. Just keep your voice down."

"Sweet. So what happened?" Sceptile fervently looked from side to side.

"…They couldn't come."

"And why might that be?"

"…"

"Come on, man. It can't be that bad."

"They never existed."

"So you've been lying to us this whole time?"

"Keep your voice down! Of course not. Why would I do that?"

"You don't want all the glory?"

"…"

"Hey, you asked a question, and I ga-"

"Shut it."

"So how can they never have existed, and you're telling the truth?"

"Well, this is what Dialga said…"

...

"…I HAD A FEELING SOMETHING LIKE THIS WOULD HAPPEN," Dialga rumbled. The Sableye scurried over.

"Whaddya mean, you had a feeling?"

"IN ORDER FOR US TO HAVE BEEN SAVED, WE HAD TO BE COMPLETELY CUT OFF FROM THE PAST YOU ALL HAD VENTURED TO."

"Why?"

"THE WORLD HAD TO HAVE FALLEN INTO DARKNESS FOR ANY OF US TO EXIST WITH OUR MEMORIES INTACT. THEREFORE, WE MUST HAVE BEEN CUT OFF FROM THE PAST AT THE PRECISE MOMENT SO THAT TIME STARTED AGAIN WITHOUT THE WORLD VANISHING."

"So you're saying…"

"YES. THE PAST HAS NOT CHANGED. BUT WHAT WAS ONCE THE PAST HAS." Sceptile looked up from his tears.

"But what about Jonas? Was he saved, too?"

"I SUSPECT SO. THERE WOULD BE A SLIGHT DISTORTION OF SPACE AND TIME SURROUNDING HIM, BUT IF WE WERE SAVED, THE CREATION OF THIS DIMENSION SHOULD GIVE HIM FORM. THERE WOULD BE DISTORTIONS AROUND MEOWTH, AS WELL, AS HE VISITED HERE ONCE."

"So...I'm confused. Does that mean we all have spacial distortions surrounding us?"

"TECHNICALLY, YES. HOWEVER, THIS WHOLE TIMELINE IS THE RESULT OF A SPACIAL RIFT; THIS MINOR PROBLEM WILL BE CORRECTED ALONG WITH THE REST OF IT."

"Which should take...?"

"TIME MEANS NOTHING IN THE REPARATION OF A DIMENSION. HOWEVER, I ADMIT TO BEING RATHER WEARY, DUE TO HAVING SENT ANOTHER THROUGH TIME TWICE, AS WELL AS THE LOST ENERGY FROM THE PREPARATION OF A THIRD TIME. THIS MEANS THAT, FOR THE MOST PART, I HAVE TO WORK IN NEARLY REAL TIME." Dusknoir tilted his head in shared confusion.

"Real time?"

"YES. THAT SIMPLY MEANS THAT I CANNOT ENTER THE TIMESTREAM COMPLETELY TO REPAIR THE DAMAGE. TIME PASSES MORE SLOWLY FOR ME, BUT NOT COMPLETELY HALTING. THIS MEANS THE PROCESS SHOULD, IF I WORK ON MY OWN, TAKE NEARLY A DECADE." Celebi, still tired from her trip, gaped in shock.

"A whole decade? Even if I help?" Dialga hung his head at this.

"NORMALLY, CELEBI, YOU WOULD ASSIST ME IN THIS MATTER. HOWEVER...I DID NOT FULFILL MY ROLE AS YOUR MENTOR TO A SUFFICIENT DEGREE. IF I HAD NOT GONE MAD, I WOULD HAVE TAUGHT YOU IN SUCH MATTERS. HOWEVER, I AM PROUD OF WHAT YOU HAVE LEARNED. YOU HAVE PLAYED AN INVALUBLE ROLE IN AVERTING THE PARALYSIS OF THE PLANET. YOU MUST REST, NOW, FOR IT IS MY DUTY TO WORK. GOOD LUCK TO YOU ALL." And with that, Dialga seemed to disappear into time itself, but not quite. This left the others to hitch a ride back to Temporal Square with Porygon.

...

"...and that's what happened." Char took an appreciative swig of his Oren, and set it down with a grimace.

"Hooee! That is a story. So now you can't ever see them again, eh?"

"That's right. Well, not quite. Dialga said that once the timeline had undergone enough reparation, Palkia would be able to return to this dimension."

"Palkiwho?"

"Palkia. The lord of space and matter. He had to leave this dimension when the planet fell into paralysis. However, when he returns, he can open up a causal rift, that can lead to another dimension."

"Like Jonas's."

"Exactly. For now, though, we'll just have to wait it out."

...

"Work, work, work. Just because I wasn't as torn up because Jonas and Meowth couldn't come back, I'll bet. Hmph." Sableye trundled along the dark and ravaged plain.

"That, or maybe it was just because I was handy when they were all weeping. Sure, I respect Master Dusknoir, and I want to apologize, but to make me get up early AND send me out on sentry duty? That's just unfair." The gem-eyed shade trundled about the area, staying a comfortable distance away from Chasm Cave.

"Don't wanna fall down there...eep." The Sableye scanned the area. There wasn't much to see. While the falling dusk gave a beauty to the world, it still felt somewhat like the planet was still in a state of paralysis. The barren field was mostly rocky, with several ridged and rugged points to it. There was, however, small, scattered patches of fertile soil that had been planted with some seeds found in dungeons.

"Nothing to see, nothing to do...why me?"

...

The being flew towards the square, power pulsing through its fists.

_It cannot fail. It must be completed._

It was truly resolute in its mission.

...

The being flew towards the square, power pulsing through its fists.

_It cannot fail. It must be completed._

It was truly resolute in its mission.

TO BE CONTINUED

And that's it. iHope to continue this, so send in reviews! And stuff! Yeah...!


End file.
